Who am I?
by Pretzels4Pearl
Summary: When a strange creature arrives in Beach City, it's up to the gems to deal with it. But, it doesn't seem unfriendly. In fact, it doesn't know anything about itself, except for three simple facts. One, it had been falling for a long time. Two, it has wings. And three, it is extremely powerful. Now, it's up to Pearl to help it find out where it came from and what it's meant to do.
1. Falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, or anything else I plan to incorporate into this story. Except for her. I own her.**

She was falling.

She felt air, rushing around the shell.

She could part the white feathers on her left side, and feel a rush of cold air.

The leathery blackness on her left however, refused to budge.

Sometimes the outside was bright, as she fell through yet another world.

Mostly the outside was dark, as she fell through the cool embrace of inter-dimensional fabric.

She was lost.

She did not know what she was.

She did not know how much time had passed.

She did not know when she would land.

But she would never stop dreaming of it.

For her dreams were all she had.

And suddenly, when she felt like giving up, she saw brightness once again, and felt the biggest jolt of her life.

She had landed, now if she could only find out where.

 **A/N Yay OC's! I highly recommend following me if you want updates on this, since I'm going to take it into different fandoms.**


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

Her small brown eyes opened to the darkness. She wanted with all of her heart to escape the shell, now that she was on the ground. She pushed her hand through the gap in between the black leather and the slightly lighter feathers. If she tried hard enough, she was able to push the sides apart. She managed to make a large enough gap in the pieces, to climb out.

She was greeted by blinding light, bright and unforgiving. And voices. Loud voices. "Pearl! Amethyst! Garnet! A person came out!"

As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw figures. She knew that they had a strong magical energy, but she also knew that they posed no threat. Their auras were fragile, concentrated down to a single area that she could easily break.

The gems ran down onto the beach, hurrying to help the human, who seemed to be in some trance. Her brown eyes were dark and unfocused. She wore a blue t-shirt, black shorts, white socks, and black Mary Janes **(A/N I think that's a type of shoe).** Her long brown hair fell in frizzy, curly waves. She was small, and couldn't be older than 12.

"Are you alright?" Said Pearl hesitantly.

The girl's eyes immediately snapped up to her. Her eyes focused in on Pearl. She said nothing.

"What's your name?" Pearl asked, trying again to get a response out of the girl.

The girl's mouth opened. She spoke disjointedly, as if out of practice. But her voice was sweet and pure. "I...am...Riku...I...think."

Pearl sighed in relief. The girl wasn't mute. They could find out where to take her. "Where do you live?" she said sweetly.

Riku's eyes grew dark again as she looked down. "I live in there." She said, pointing to her shell. "Do you mind if I sit on your roof?" She asked.

Pearl was confused at that. "Yes, okay, but how will you get up there?" She asked.

Riku smiled mischievously. "Like this."

She bent her knees, and from behind her spread big white wings. She flapped them up and down, and took off, flying up to sit on the roof. Her wings folded behind her, and there was no sign of them ever being there.

Pearl gaped in shock. "That's no human." she said amazedly.


	3. Sleep

Her eyes were cold, years of emptiness and black had gave them that look. And as she sat on the roof, her mouth opened, and words sprang free. The sound she had been holding back. Her voice started out as a whisper, then slowly grew into a pure, sweet song. And as she sang, she thought about all the things she had never been able to do. How good it had felt to stretch out her wings for the first time. And that powerful magical field, impenetrable, that surrounded her every movement.

 _I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here, all a-long, and I never noticed it at all? 'Cause every time I stumble down, or have to take the long, way a-round, it shines, from me, forever more._

The fire in her heart could not be put out. She was a bright, burning flame, and she wanted to experience the world in ways she previously could not. She was a being of great magical energy, she knew it well, and yet she had no idea who or what she was.

The song drew to a close, and she shuddered. Unleashing her voice like that simply felt wrong. She was used to her songs being bottled up inside her head. She had never once spoken before today. It felt like she was someone new. She didn't like the feeling.

The moment she came to this conclusion, the air in front of her began to glow. A long chain materialized, and hanging from it, a ball. It was crystal, and it looked like someone had trapped all of the cool colors of the rainbow inside. She had no idea how it got there, but as she looked into it, she knew what is was. _A Soul Dew._ She thought. _Useful for raising the special attack of Latias or Latios. It also has one other function, not very widely known. It can be used to trap things that aren't visible. A voice, a spirit, a soul._

She realized why this was there. She had wished to rid herself of the awful voice that infected her, and this was her way out. She focused all her energy on the voice, slowly drawing it out of her. The Soul Dew appeared a little brighter as the voice flowed into it. Her mind was calmed by the still silence. As the sun set over the ocean, she wrapped her wings around herself, and drifted into a deep sleep.

She didn't notice the strong pale arms lifting her up, or the soft breathing as the pale girl carried her off the roof. What she did notice was her body being set down on something soft, and she opened her eyes blearily as a tall, orange haired figure disappeared into a bright light. Her exhaustion overtook her once more, and she drifted into a deep sleep. Her last thought before leaving our world for her dreams was that sprinting around a roof for three hours really tires one out.

 **A/N The song I used above was an English cover of Startear by Amalee on YouTube. I recommend checking it out.**


End file.
